Brother's
by Blue Birdy934
Summary: Bella lives with her twin brother Noah and their brother Sky, after their parents died. Sky, Noah and all of her friends end up with Sam, she's alone. So with no one to turn to, she just snaps. But when she starts dating Jake without eachothers imprint she gets heartbroken when he imprints. Paul helps and they get close, what can Sam and Leah find out through lossed legends.ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

**Brother's**

**This is my new story it is a Paul and Bella story. I have read alot of these and decided to do my own but with alittle twist. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Noah and Sky.**

_**Summery: Bella Leote lives with her twin breother Noah and their older brother Sky, after their parents die. They are all close until Sky starts hanging out with Sam Uley and completly ignoring them. When the same happens to Noah and the rest of Bella's friends, she the only one left. With no one to turn to one day she just snaps. But can she truely forgive what trust has been broken and which member of the pack will take her heart? **_

**Sky, Noah and Bella**

**BPOV (Bella)**

I guess you could say that my brothers and I are the only family we have left. My twin brother Noah and I are 16. We both had tanned ski, dark hair and brown eyes. The inly difference in our features is that I have green specks in my eyes and he has gold. Noah's hair is shorter than most Quileute boys, he says if he grew his hair long he wouldlook to much like me. He is tall for his age standing just under 6 foot and I'm smaller standing at around 5.1. Most people say they would hate having twin, but I love Noah so much because we are twins. Even though we fight alot we still can't ignore eachother for long. Our elder brother Sky is 18, making him 2 years older than us. He's just over 6.3, so he is much taller than we are. He had black hair which is the same shade as our's but longer than Noah's sitting just beneath his ears with a side fringe over his forehead, brown eyes and the same dark skin. He has blue specks in his eyes. We were always close, but when our parents died it just bought us closer.

Our parents died 3 years ago in a car accident. Noah and I were 12 as they died a week before our birthday and Sky was 15. So we were young when they died. Renee and Charlie Leote were full Quileute so as our we. When they died we had to grow up so fast, one minute we were kids at school thenthe next Sky had to drop out of high school and Noah and I dropped out for a year having to sort everything out. When we got the will things became easier, they left us the house, a fair amount of money and Sky took on his job at the garage. He is enroling back at school next week when his new empolyies start and he works only in the evnings. We still love our parents, but there faces keep slipping from my memory and it hurts.

"Bells come on were gonna be late!" My brother Noah shouted up at me.

"Alright Noah don't shout!" I yelled back

Noah and I are still in high school here on the rez. We have the usual group we hang with. Leah and Seth Clearwater, Embry Call, Quil Ateera, Jacob Black, the twins Collin and Brady who are still only 12. There also used to be Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote, but they hang out with Sam Uley now. I mean Paul was always an ass, we were forever arguing about something. We always had these massive shouting matches, but he was my best freind and when Sam took him he said some pretty hurtful things to me. We both hate eachother's guts now. But Jared was cool. They don't even look at us anymore and we don't look at them either.

I walked downstairs with my back pack to find Noah and Sky waiting for me at the door.

"It's about time!" Noah scoffed when he saw me.

"Shut it Noah." I replied running to hug Sky before we left.

"Sky are you ill again? You have a fever!" I asked as we got into his truck.

"Nah, I feel fine." he replied "Now hurry your gonna be late"

You see Sky has been running a tempeture for the past week, but whenever I ask him he says he feels fine. School isn't very far from our house so it didn't take us long to get there.

"I'll pick you up later" Sky told us before driving off to work.

I sighed as we walked over to our group who were by Jake's car.

"Sup" Noah and I said getting there attention

"Hey guys! What's up?" Leah asked as the other's greeted us.

"Nothing it's just Sky has a fever again." Noah replied as Sam, Paul and Jared walked passed exvhanging glances.

"Why don't you take him to the doctor's?" Seth asked

"He says he's fine so..." I trailed off as the bell rang

There was a chorus of "see ya at lunch" before Jake, Embry Noah, Collin and I, headed towards English. The day passed slowly and the day turned out uneventful, unless you count Sam's gang dissapering after 1st perious as eventful. But as the final bell rang we bid goodbye to everyone and ended up walking home because Sky forgot to pick us up, but it's happened before so it didn't really matter. When we got home Noah went and Pland Video games, while I got on with dinner waiting for Sky to get home.

**SPOV (Sky)**

To say I felt ill would be an understatment.I had a splitting headache, my muscle's hurt, my tempeture is way over 100 degrees and my anger is getting worse. But I couldn't tell anyone this because I don't want to worry my brother and sister. I dropped them off at school and saw Sam Uley watching me. He had been doing that for a few days now and it was getting pretty annoyinh. I drove to work quickly and started working on a car thhat came in yesterday. I had been going a hour or so before Sam Uley showed up with his followers.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked wiping my hands on my jeans.

"We want you to stay away from Bella and Noah." sam told me and I looked at him, shocked

"You can't tell me what do." I told him my anger wearing thin.

"I'm not telling you to do anything, just a word of warning." he said calmly.

"I would never leave them. 16 years old and lossed there parents at 12." I said as my fist started to shake. I put them into my pockets quickly.

"There your parent's too" Jared I think said on his left.

"Well I was older I can take care of myself. I can't leave them. It hurts to much" I said again

"Might need to change your mind" Paul mumbled from the right.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed

"Nothing just a warning." Sam said turning and walking back to the forest with Jared and Paul following behind.

I shook my head knowing I couldn't work today. I got back into my truck and drove down to the first beach and sat on the rocks looking out into the distance. I must have lossed track on time though because it was already 2am when I got home. I walked in quietly to find Bella and Noah fast asleep on the couch. I woke Noah up and he went back up to his room while I carried Bella up to her's. When I had taken a shower I went into my room and all but passed out onto my bed.

* * *

**So quick little intro there hope you liked it! :)  
**

**REVIEW! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything only Noah and Sky.**

**Kick me while I'm down.**

**BPOV (Bella)**

I have no idea how I got here, but as I looked over at the clock I realised it was 9:30am and we were late!

"Noah!" I yelled running into his room where I found him fast asleep.

"Get up!" I jumped on him and he groaned

"God Bells, What time is it?" he rubed his eyes.

"9:30! Why didn't Sky wake us?" I said running and grabbing my cloths from my room.

"I don't know! There was a load af banging and him swearing. Then I heard the door slam, I haven't heard anything since!" he yelled running downstairs still pulling his shirt over his head.

"When was that?" I asked putting my trainers on.

"About 4:30am!" he shrugged chucking me my other shoe.

I caught it and put it on quickly.

"So what he didn't even wake us, YAY!" I said sarcasticly.

"He's got the keys. You up for a run?" he asked

"Yeah whatever," I shrugged, "Pass me my backpack"

He nodded and chucked it to me.

"Are you ready!" he shouted from outside

"God Noah, stop shouting and yes." I told him as I stepped onto the porch.

He rolled his eyes and ran in the direction of the school. I kept up easily, reaching the school in about 15 minutes very out of breath.

"Well... went... well." I gasped

"What time is it?" he asked me

"10am" I replied giving him a high five then running to my lesson with him following behind.

Of corse we got dettention after school, which we argued about. It was no use though if only earned us an extra hour tonight. Lunch came around quickly and Noah and I were the last in. I sat between Quil and Jake who looked quite worried about something.

"Are you Okay?" I aked them quickly.

"Not really. Embry isn't in school today and when we called by his house this morning he totaly ignored us!" Ouil told me obviously fustrated.

I looked over at the other's who had been listning to the conversation.

"Sky wasn't home this morning either, that's why we were late." Noah sighed running his hand through his hair.

"Come I know what your all thinking, but you don't it's that." Brady said taking a bite of his pizza.

"It's how it started with Jared and Paul." Leah said

"Come on not Sky, if he leaves we'll go into care." I said

"We'll be seperated!" Noah shouted and I nodded starting to panic.

"Noah, calm down we won't let that happen." Jake said

"I put my head in my hands and shook my head. No else spoke until the bell rang and we a;; made our way to gym. I went into the girls locker room with Leah.

"How did you get to school this morening?" Leah asked as I finished getting ready.

"We ended up running to school and chucking things at eachothe. It was pretty funny actually." I laughed and she joined in as we walked into the gym.

"What are you laughing about?" Noah asked as him and Seth came up to us.

"Bella was telling me about your morning!" Leah told him and he smiled.

"Well I'm glad it's amusing for you!" he scoffed and I rolled my eyes at him.

We all made our way over to the bleachers where the others sat bickering about something stupid, but stopped when we sat down.

"Do you need a lift later?" Jake asked Noah and I

"Nah, Bells and I got a couple hours dettention" he replied and I groaned making them laugh at me again.

I was glad it wasn't a practicle lesson and all we had to do was sit and listen to the rules of basketball. Before I knew it we were sitting through 2 hours of dettion bored out of my mind. When it was finally over and the teacher gave us our last lecture on being late for class because were lazy teenagers he let us leave. When we made it to the parking lot once again Sky wasn't there to pick us up so Noah and I found ourselves ruinning home for the second time today. I caught my breath once I reached the porch and waited for him to catch up. I saw something moving the house and reconised the outline of Sky.

"Hurry up Noah , Sky's home!" I yelled as he made up to the porch.

"Finally he can play video games with me!" he said opening the door as I followed in behind.

We didn't get very far because Noah stopped just inside the door. I moved to his the left of him and found 5 guys standing infont of us. They all had short hair, only wearing 3 quarter cut off's. I reconised the first 3 as Sam, Jared and Paul. The other 2 I think was Embry and... of course my elder brother Sky. I took a step behind my twin brother so I was half hidden from them.

"Why are they here?" Noah broke the silence.

"I jsut came to get my stuff." Sky told us coldly.

"Why? Where are you going?" I asked, tears starting to fall.

"Moving in with Paul. I've wasted to much of my time looking after you." he replied, never looking at me.

"WHAT! Are you stupid? Where 16 Sky we'll be put into care!" Noah yelled becoming angry.

"That's not my problem anymore" he replied still not looking at me.

"We'll get split up. Is that what you want? Do you think Mom and Dad would want that!" I yelled trying to get forward, but Noah grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"Mom and Dad would want you safe. I'm not safe." he growled.

"Safe? Ypu think us going into care is a good thing?" Noah asked

"Better than being with me" he sighed like he was the victum here.

"Why are you doing this?" I yelled trying to get my brother off me.

"He didn't have a choice." Paul sneered and I glared at him.

"What has any of this got to do with you?" I asked

"It's got everything to do with me. Your just to stupid to figure it out!" Paul yelled at me and I scowled

"Get off me Noah!" I yelled again and he lifted his hands away.

I chucked my backpack across the room. I heard something smash but paid no attention to what it was.

"You ruin everything" NOoh turned on Sam

"Shut up Noah! Sam's trying to help me" Sky shouted and Sky never yells at us.

I ran upstairs to his room and grabbed all his stuff and shoved it in a bag. Then I ran back downstairs and pushed it hard into his chest.

"Fine go then, you've said what you want now go!" I yelled and turned amd went to run straight out the house.

But Sky grabbed my arm with a shaky hand.

"Bella stay inside." he pleaded, but I pulled my arm out of his grip.

"Im no longer your problem I can do what I like." I wispered and then ran as fast as I could and as far as I could.

I was vagualy aware of Noah following me, but he didn't tell me to stop and just followed silently. The rain became intense as I ran and I stood in a circle of tree's in the pitch black. I covered my ears and shut my eyes tight. I screamed all my fustration away. I felt Noah pick me up and sit against a tree, but I kept screaming until the blackness took over and I passed out.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Finished tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Noah and Sky...**

**Leah and Seth Clearwater.**

**NPOV (Noah)**

I listened to my sister's screams die out and her shivering stop. I kissed her forehead and stood up, still holding her and started to walk the way we came. It took 3 times the amount of time to get home then it did to get there. When I came out of the tree line everyone was there, all the elders, Sam's gang inclueding Sky and Embry, our group who were standing as far away from the others as possible. When they saw us, all eyes turned on me. I saw they didn't call the police, but I think I know why that is. My arms began shaking for no reason, which made the Elders and Sam watch me even closer.

"God Noah! It's 4am, where did you go?" Billy Black my father's best friend asked, but I shook my head and made my way towards the door.

"Is Bella okay?" Sky asked me and I shook even worse.

"You know the answer to that." I sneered.

"Maybe someone else should take her in." Embry suggested.

"No I've got it. It's late and I'm tired maybe you should just go" I told them and they nodded.

The only people that were still there were Embry, Jake, Sam and Sky.

I walked in making sure I kicked the door closed behind me. I took Bella up to her room and lay her on the bed, making sure the blankets covered her whole body before making my way back downstairs. I sat in my dad's armchair, not even bothering with the lights. I sat and I listened to the old wooden clock chime every hour until by eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep.

**SPOV (Sky)**

_Just after Noah and Bella came home._

"I can't belive you made me do that Sam" I sighed as we walked back to Emily's

"Im sure you don't want to hurt them." he replied

"I don't want them to get hurt. But there 16 years old they'll be put into care!" I sighed again fustrated.

"Dude if you haven't forgotten the Elders or the Tribe are from the council, they won't spilt them up!" Embry said walking ahead with Paul, probably hungry.

"I know but why can't I tell them? They have no-one." I begged

"You can't tell them" Sam replied for the 6th time today.

I didn't reply and followed them slowly from behind. I couldn't really understand, 1 minute I was angry because I woke up to early, then the nexk I was shaking and everywhere hurt. I ran outside and I thought my skin had ripped in half. So I tried to scream, but howled instead. Then I ran as far way from the house as possible. WHen I reached a small clearing there were 4 other 'wolves' infront of me, shouting in my head to stop. Then they explained about everything and told me what I had to do. Now I understand.

I shook my head, clearing my thoughts before following the others in. Paul was already eating something at the little round table. Jared and Embry were out on his first patrol and Sam had his arms wrapped protectivly around a girl I thought must be his imprint.

"Hi you must be Sky." she held out her hand.

"The one and I only" I gave her a cocky smile and shook her hand, "You must be Emily."

She nodded and leaned back against Sam, who was watching me amused.

"Okay let me get this straight, I can't talk to them and I can't see them either?" I asked slowly.

"No, you must start school aswell so they can keep an eye on you." Sam repled

I sat down in the nearest chair and stole a muffin from Paul's hand.

"Why is this happening now?" I asked

"Because those leaches have moves back." Paul sneered

"So more are gonna phase?" I asked reaching for my second muffin and shoving it in my mouth.

"Yeh, didn't you see Noah?" Paul asked.

"It was hard not to. Bella won't phase right?" I asked turning to Sam

"Hopefully not" Paul growled, but I ignored him still looking at Sam.

He shook his head.

"The gene is normally passed through boys. But Bella and Leah are full Quileute so they are slightly different," Sam stated.

"But it's unlikly" I said

"Unlikely? Yes, but nor impossible." he replied and I sighed.

Jared came back with Embry a few minutes later. They were fighting when they came in, which ended up with a massive wrestling match. I took my patrol with Sam as he told me about the trails, the scents and the treaty line. But the only thing on my mind was Bella and Noah phasing. I didn't care about me, only them and if I could take back what I said I would, but I can't. So I have to wait.

**BPOV (Bella)**

I can't really remember how long I sat in my room for. It's been 2 days since Noah and I have left the house. We refuse to see anyone and we can tell our friends are starting to worry. Today's Wednesday and the only reason I don't wanna go back to school is cause Sky started on Monday, but I have and awful feeling I have to go back. I got up slowly and looked at my phone which told me I had a least 10 messages from each of them. I looked at the time noticing it was 5:30am. I sighed and walked to my brother's room. I wasn't surprised to see him up aswell.

"Sup." he wispered looking up at the celing.

I lay next to him and turned my head into his side and he put his arms around me.

"Why are you up?" I mumbled against his side.

"Couldn't sleep." he shrugged "You?"

"Just woke up." I replied "We have to go back Noah"

"When?" he asked and I paused

"Today." I answered simply.

I heard him sigh before he nodded his head slowly.

"But Sky will be ther and I need you to act like everyother day. Because they'll ignore us like usual." he said sitting up and I followed facing him.

I just nodded as my tears began to fall.

"Don't cry this isn't your fault." he said wiping away my tears with his hand.

"He said that he wasted to much of his life on us already." I told him.

"We were 12 years old Bells, we couldn't help it. We couldn't stop Mom and Dad dying or getting in that car. He made his decision very clear. We're better off without him." he frowned

"You don't mean that" I shook my head as he got up and tried to find a decent pair of clothes.

"I do, we have eachother. Of course we both miss Sky, but he doesn't want us anymore." he said shoving a shirt over his head.

"Maybe. Sorry I ran out the other day. It's just Paul, he gets under my skin whenever he says something." I said laying back down annoyed.

"I remember when you would shout at eachother for hours" he laughed

"Yeh thats because we never agreed on anything and he jumps from girl to girl. Chucking them away when he's done!" I muttured.

"He was your best mate, Bells" he said

"Key word there Noah, 'was' he was my best mate. Past tense." I wispered.

"Go get changed it's already 6:00." he told me, walking downstairs to make breakfast.

I went back into my bedroom and found some black leggings, some jean shorts and a baggy red v-neck t-shirt. I found my white zip-up Jacket and shrugged it on over the top, leaving it undone.

"You look nice!" Noah commented as I sat down for breakfast.

"Thanks, not to bad yourself." I took a bite of toast.

"Well I like to try" he gave me a cocky grin

"Trying to impress someone?" I asked and it was my turn to grin as he blushed.

"I have no idea what your talking about." he replied nervously.

"C'mon I know you like Isla." I smiled showing my dimples

Isla is Noah's best friend at school, but we all know they like eachother. But they won't admit it.

"Shut up Bellaand don't play dimples with me. I know you like Jake." he said and it was my turn to blush.

"Isla should be in today. She'sback from the Mekah rez" I changed the subject quickly.

"Is breakfast good?" he nodded at my plate.

"Yep. I done" I put my plate in the sink.

I grabbed my trainers and slipped them on before sitting and reading a book while Noah finished doing his hair. When he was ready it was about time to leave, becuas ewe were walking to school. I slung my bag over one shoulder and pulled my hood over my head. We walked in silence, not really knowing what to say. I didn't look up whe we walked towards Jake's car, but I felt Noah tense beside me. I felt to very warm embraces around me and I looked uo to see Lean and Seth.

"God Bells! We've been so worried." Seth told me.

"Sorry just been...um...busy." I hesitated.

"Dude we're not stupid" Leah stated.

"Are you okay, your like really warm?" I questioned both of them as Noah walked over to Isla who stood behind Seth.

"We're fine" they said at the same time.

I looked over my shoulder at Sky who had Embry in a headlock. I looked back quickly and shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"We gotta go to class" Noah answered, feeling my discomfort and steered me away from the parking lot.

The day carried on much the same. Noah never left my side and I never left his. Non of our friends brought anything up and we acted the way we always did to Sam's gang. The only people who seemed to be acting indifferent were Lean and Seth. I don't know why, but they seemed uncomfortable. The thing that annoyed me the most was the stares, Sky and Sam never took there eyes off us. It was like they were waiting for something to happen.

Days passed slowly and the same thing happened. Sometimes Paul would annoy me in the hall and we would both get fustrated. Ending up with a full blown shouting match. He would get angry and I would get angry, normally causing Sam and Jared to drag him away. Leah and Seth haven't been in for 3 days and even I started to worry. The good thing is that Noah and Isla have started dating...finally. I was walking to school alone when Paul stood infront of me.

"Just go way Paul. Im not in the mood for one of your yelling matches at my wrong decisions." I pushed past him.

"Why is that. Miss drama-queen?" he sneered.

"Don't pretend you don't know" I sneered right back.

"Well it looks like it about to get alot worse" he smirked, nodding in the direction where Lean and Seth stood with Jared and Sky.

"Fuck you Paul!" I pushed him back away from me.

I just turned away from him and walked towards Noah and Isla who were watching me. I stood next to him and caught Sky's gazr on me. I bit my lip controlling my emotions.

"I can't be here. Not today." I told Noah shifting my gaze to Paul who was arguing with Sam.

"Where will you go?" he asked

I shrugged and turned away from him. I walked for a long time letting my legs take me, keeping my mind blank. I sat infront of 2 grave stones tracing my fingers along the date. 19th of November 2006. 4 years today. I put a yellow flowers on the graveand stood up.

"I love you." I wispered to no-one before I turned mu back on them, on my parents.

* * *

**Well 3rd chapter hope you like it.  
**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Noah and Sky.**

**Not Noah.**

**SPOV (Sky)**

"To many are phasing!" Sam stressed coming into Emily's house where Paul, Seth and I sat.

"Who now?" Seth asked not really paying attention.

"Leah is with Collin and Brady. Jared and Embry are with Jacob and Quil" he replied

"4 in one night?" I stood up

"Yep. I need Seth watching Noah. I want Sky and Paul with Embry and Jared. Im gonna help Leah." he told us.

I nodded and ranout with Paul following behind me. I jumped and pased in mid-air, shreading my clothes.

_"Damn" _Me

_"Your supposed to take your clothes off before you phase" _Paul

I snorted and ran faster. My wolf was a full chocolate brown colour. Billy said it's rare to have you wolf all onecolour and only the alpha should, but it's different so I don't care.

_"Concentrate!" _Sam snapped

I growled and ran faster. I came to a stop at the clearing and saw Jake and Quil sitting with there heads resting on there paws. Jared was in wolf form and Embry was sitting in human form watching them. Jared s thoughts were forever on this girl called Kim. I heard Paul howl in laughter.

_"Jared, Imprinted.* _Paul.

We all howled except Sam and the new pups.

_"STOP" _Sam

We all stopped quickly unable to fight the alpha command. Paul's thoughts confused me the most as he was forever asking Seth how Bella was. I growled at him.

_"Paul you didn't?" _Me

_"What? No of course not." _Paul

_"Then why are you worried?" _Me

_"Dude, she's like my best mate. I don't want her to get hurt." _Paul

_"You hate Bella. You are forever shouting at eachother." _Me

_"Hates a strong word Sky. I only yell at her cause she doesn't put up with my shit. I get angry, she gets angry and it ends up something bigger than it started out to be" _Paul

_"Can we sort this out now" _Jared

I turned back to them as Sam explained and Leah dropped some clothes off for us. I phased back and put them on, then stood next to Embry. It took 5 hours until we got them to phase back. Paul stood next to me, watching as Embry ran up to them and greeted them as his brother's.

"Lovely Embry, but we have to go." Paul scoffed

Thankful I didn't have to listen to Jacob's mind any longer, I ran towards Emily's house, annoyed and trembling slightly. Two smalls wolves were huddled together with Leah standing over them. I scruffed their big heads, laughing before walking in. There was another girl sitting on Jared's knee, I took another muffin with a shaky hand and Jared growled at me.

"What?" I asked shoving the muffin in my mouth and he nodded at my hand.

"Chill Sky." Paul told me walking in with Jacob and Quil.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Emily. Sam walked in a few minutes later with Collin,Brady and Leah behind him.

"Where's Seth?" I asked him

"Still watching Noah." Sam said, wrapping his arms around Emily.

I stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Jacob asked me.

"Help Seth." I replied simply, turning to Sam.

He nodded once in permission. I took my shorts off tieing them around my ankle, when I reached the tree's. I ran quickly and saw Seth standing in the shadows.

_"Seth, what's happening?" _Me

_"Bella's sleeping, but Noah isn't doing to well" _Seth

Just as Seth thought it a scream broke through the silence of the forest and Noah ran out of the house quickly. His formed blurred as his bones broke. He tried to run, but his place was taken by a small, pure sandy brown wolf. It was lighter than mine, but darker than Seth's. He wimpered and ran into the forest. Seth and I howled following him. About a minute later I felt 3 others phase and Sam, Jared and Embry's thought's reached mine.

_"What happened?" _Sam

I showed them what happened and which trail we were on. Noah stopped when he reached the ciffs. He put his paws down sinking low to the ground. I nudged him with my head as his thoughts entered my head.

_"HELP! What the hell? What am I? Bella!" _Noah

_"Calm down Noah, it's just me." _Me

_"Sky?" _Noah

I nudged him again as the others came out from the tree line.

_"Sky have you got this?" _Sam

I nodded as Embry lay down more shorts.

_"What about Bells?" _Me

_"Jake's got her." _Jared

I phased and pulled on my shorts, nodding in their direction as then ran back the way they came. I sat against a tree and waited. At some point I fell asleep, but I was to tired to care.

"Sky,Sky. SKY!" someone yelled

I opened my eyes and saw Noah standing above me. It was still dark.

"How long have I been here?" I asked, standing up and stretching.

"All day. Now can you explain how I turned into a wolf?" he asked and I sighed.

"Later, C'mon." I turned and walked in the other direction.

When we got there the whole pack ran out and stood in a line.

"Sup, man?" Quil asked

"Well other than turning into a wolf a couple hours ago, nothing much." Noah shrugged

I rolled my eyes and stood next to the twins who stayed near to back.

"Sam, hows Bella?" I asked quickly.

"Jake's still with her" Sam replied

"Oh yeah, I have to get home, see Bella." Noah said turning and walking away.

I grabbed his arm quickly and pulled him back.

"You can't go home." I told him standing next to Embry, the rest in a line beside us facing him.

"What? Why?" Noah asked

"Thats why..." I nodded at his hands

He lifted them slowly watching them tremble as his temper rose.

"We don't want Bella to get hurt" Leah told him.

"But Jake's with her. How is that fair?" Noah asked again

"Jake has control, you don't." Sam replied

"Then where will I go?" he argued

"With Collin and Brady." I said

"What will I tell her" his hands went to his hair tugging on the end.

I shrugged and he looked at me. You could almost hear it click in his mind.

"You didn't mean it did you? What you said." he asked

"I didn't want to hurt either of you" I shook my head.

"Yeh, how did that work out?" he scoffed

"Just sort it out Noah." I sighed as Jacob pulled up.

He walked over to Sam and nodded once, before he, Collin, Brady, Jared and Embry ran into the forest. I felt a shiver, telling me they had phased as I looked back at Sam.

"Lets just get this over with." Noah turned and walked away from us.

Sam, Leah, Paul and I followed as Seth stayed with Kim and Emily. Bella wasn't in when Noah let us in. He looked at the time before cursing.

"Where's Bella?" I asked and Leah and Noah put there heads down.

"She'll be back in a minute, she goes and see's Mom and Dad'a grave at this time most nights" Noah shrugged and then I felt bad.

He rushed upstairs and I could hear him shoving things in a bag.

"How did I not know Bella does that?" I asked them

"She started after you phased" Leah sighed

"I didn't even go to there graves on the day they died." I started pacing

I was cut short when I heard a gasp from the door. I turned to saw Bella looking beyond pissed.

"Where's Noah?!" She slammed the door, standing with her arms crossed glaring at me.

Just then Noah came down looking torn as he walked towards Sam.

"That answer your question?" Paul sneered/

"Yes, does that answer yours?" she glared at him.

"Leave it Paul." Sam ordered.

"What are you doing here?" Bella looked at me.

I nodded at Noah and her gaze moved to him.

"Im moving out." Noah stated simply, but her cold expression never changed.

"Where?" she hissed.

"Collin and Brady's." he replied

"So what your gonna leave me here, no money, no food?!" now she was mad.

Leah went to move forward, but I stopped her still watching Bella.

"What your gonna let me starve to death and end up in the ground just like Mom and Dad. Yeh, what great brother'syou are." she hissed and we both flinched.

"It's not like that." I told her and she looked back at me.

I took a hesitant step towards her only to be stopped by sam who put a hand on my sholder.

"That what is it like Sky? Because personally I don't know anymore." she asked in a softer tone.

"We can't tell you." Noah told her, his sadness weaving into his voice.

"I know what your gonna say and I can't deal with this. Not now. Please just don't bother coming back. Lock the door after you." she sighed

Then with that she chucked her bag down and ran upstairs, slamming the door behind her. I sighed and walked out with the others.

"Well done Paul. Thanks for the help." I snorted

"I dod nothing" Paul followed me as Sam went home and we took Noah to Collin and Brady's.

"You glared at her for half thetime and tried to pick a fight for the rest." I told him and he rolled his eyes.

"Well if she reacts, I will." he shrugged

"Please tell me your fuck buddy Jessica, won't be there tonight." I yawned

"Nope, Lauren tonight." he chuckled

"I wish I had patrol tomight." I ran a hand through my hair.

You see Paul's a preety great guy once you earn his trust, and thats pretty hard to do. After his father killed his Mom, he got worse and Bella helped him through it as he helped her. But now he uses girls to get him through the pain and chucks them away after.

We stopped infront of Collin and Brady's little cabin that they shared. Noah walked past us without a word and let himself in. I sighed again turning on my heel and walking back to our place.

"Are lives are fucked up aren't they?" Paul asked

"Yes, yes they are." I answered

* * *

**Sorry it took so long! REVIEW!  
**


End file.
